Life Between Us Is Done
by kaila5707
Summary: Peyton left without saying goodbye to her friends. Now that she came back to Tree Hill, how will her friends, especially Brooke, react?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the OTH characters.**

"Peyton?" Haley said.

Peyton closed her eyes then turned around to the shorter brunette.

"Haley" she said smiling.

"Wow!You're back!"

"Yeah, I am" Peyton said uneasily

"So, uhm...How long have you been here??"

"Just a couple of hours ago, I'm here getting groceries. House is empty. No food."

"Oh.." Haley said then she asked a question. "Why'd you leave Peyt?"

Peyton looked down. She did not know what to say or rather how to say why she left. It's not like she could just say_, 'Well, Haley, my friend, I left because I found out I had cancer. I went for treatment outside of Tree Hill thinking it'd be easier because it's no secret that Brooke and I aren't friends anymore. And it's just too much for me to be here and have cancer too, so I left. You might also ask why I came back, well, I came back because I went through the treatment but it was just too much too. It drained me both emotionally and physically. It made me sicker than I already am. So I decided, screw it I'll just come back to Tree Hill and die there...near my mom.' _She cannot really just say that, so she stayed silent.

Haley noticed that the blonde did not really feel like talking about it so she decided to change the subject.

"So, uhm, you have plans for tonight?" Haley asked smiling.

"No, not really." Peyton said now looking up.

"Come eat dinner with us." Haley asked hopeful.

"I uhh—uhm..Maybe another time." Peyton said looking at the shelves around them.

"Come on, its just me and Nathan." Haley added thinking Peyton would say yes if she knew Brooke wouldn't be here.

"I, really.."

"Please?"

"Ok, fine. But, look, if Brooke's gonna be there. I don't think she'll be happy to see me. I'm just saying."

"She's not, its just me and Nathan."

"Alright, alright."

They paid for their groceries and went to their cars and headed for Haley and Nathan's place.

"Haley" Peyton said as they were walking out of their car and towards the door of apartment.

"Thanks for..uhm.. before..at the grocery... I just—"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're back again."

"Its not that I don't trust you..I do..I uhh, uhm.."

"I understand, really I do, just when you're ready, know that I'll be here. Now, Come on inside. It's freezing out here."

Peyton nodded smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nate? Nate? Where are you?" Haley called as soon as they got in the apartment.

"I'm in the bedroom." Nathan answered.

"Come out here for a sec" Haley said.

"What is it?" Nathan asked as he walked out of the bedroom and headed to where Haley was.

"Peyton?" Nathan asked surprised to see the blonde there.

"Nathan." Peyton said smiling.

Nathan walked closer to Peyton then hugged her.

"Wow! You're here! I never thought I'd see you again after you left." Nathan said truly happy

"Yeah, I never thought I'd come back either." Peyton answered honestly.

"What? Why?' Haley asked looking at Peyton.

"I just..I don't want to talk about it right now. I just got back. I want to let everything sink in before I complicate things further." Peyton said looking everywhere but the couple.

"Yeah, okay. Its just – You had no plans of coming back? Was it that bad?" Haley asked concerned.

"Yeah, it was." Peyton said with a deep sigh. "So, you two having dinner, I hope I did not intrude something special." She said changing the subject.

"No, uh, you didn't. I'm really happy you're back Peyton." Nathan said rubbing the arms of the blonde.

"Yeah, me too. And I'm sure everyone is too!" Haley said.

"I don't think everyone would, but thanks anyway." Peyton said her voice getting softer.

They watched movies after movies and talked randomly. Nothing too serious or too deep, just catching up in general. Both Haley and Nathan noted that Peyton tend to close off and feel uncomfortable when their conversation start to stir towards the direction of why Peyton left. They both unconsciously decided to just leave it alone for now. They did not want to scare the blonde to running away.

Peyton, Haley and Nathan are all laying in the bedroom. They spent last night watching movies after movies and catching up, mostly Peyton catching up on all the things that happened in Tree Hill while she was gone. She never talked about what she did completely. She was very vague with her answers. Both Nathan and Haley noticed this, but decided to let it go.

"Shit!Shit!" Haley said standing up waking Nathan and Peyton in the process.

"Wow, Hales, I never thought I'd here you say that word especially in the morning." Peyton said as she opened her eyes.

"We're gonna be late. Get up Nathan." Haley said while she rushed out and went to the bathroom.

"Hales, maybe, we could just skip today? Catch up with Peyton?" Nathan asked still laying on the floor. Too tired to get up.

"Get Up Nathan." Haley ordered.

Peyton smiled at the exchanged and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Looks like some things never changed. Haley still got you whipped." Peyton teased as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"I'm not whipped." Nathan argued.

"Right,whatever." Peyton said smirking.

"I'm not!" Nathan said, his voice raising a little higher.

Peyton raised her hand in mock surrender.

"So, you going back to school?" Nathans asked curious.

"I've been thinking about whether or not I'd go back on my way here. And I know that it'd be hell especially with Brooke there. But, I want to maybe graduate with you guys, if time allows it." Peyton said.

"I think that'd be great. Relax, its just Brooke. And I know that she missed you too. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you." Haley said not missing the last part of what Peyton said. _If time allows it?Meh, its probably nothing. I could just be over thinking things._

"She did?" Peyton said her voice happy.

"Yeah, she was crying really hard when you left. She wanted you to come back so bad. She said she regretted everything she said that made you leave." Haley answered as she walked in and got a cup of coffee.

"Oh, she wasn't the only reason why I left." Peyton answered.

"But she's a reason?" Nathan asked.

"Part of the reason, kinda like a deciding vote." Peyton said smiling.

"Was it because of Lucas?" Nathan asked again.

"Why I left?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah." Nathan answered.

"No. It has nothing to do with him. But he has everything to do why she and I aren't friends anymore." Peyton said bitterly.

"So what was the reason why you left then? If you feel uncomfortable answering its ok." Haley asked slightly hoping Peyton would answer.

Peyton was silent for a minute then said, "Life was kicking me in the ass, but I've finally came to accept it now. So, I'm good and now I'm back."

"Well, I'm glad that everything's okay again for you. Now let's go to school. We are so going to be late if we don't get moving." Haley said.

"Yeah, you will. You should go." Peyton agreed.

"Do you have plans of going back to Tree Hill High?" Haley asked when they were at their cars.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Principal Turner later." Peyton answered.

"Really?" Haley asked her voice showed sincere happiness.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go back home and take a shower first." Peyton said.

"Yeah, okay. We'll see you there." Nathan said.

"Yeah, bye." Peyton then got in her car and drove away.

**AN:** I'm sorry I'm not updating this story as much as I'm updating 'Tainted Heart'. I just wanted to please the reviewers in there so I make sure to at least post once a week. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this one too. It'll get better once Peyton is back in Tree Hill High. This fluffer just needed to get done before we jump on to more important things. Okay? Thanks for the people who subscribed to this story. There's a lot of you. Hopefully, you would at least let me know if you like how its going so far ::wink:: ::wink::


	3. Chapter 3

"Principal Turner" Peyton said smiling uneasily as she sat in front of the principal.

"Peyton, you're back." The principal said smiling.

"Yes, I am." Peyton answered politely.

"What can I do for you then?" Turner asked curious.

"I want to go back here. To finish high school with my friends." Peyton said while playing with the hem of her shirt. She felt nervous and uncomfortable sitting in front of him.

"Okay, I can help you with that. Do you have your transcripts from your previous schools?" Turner asked as he rift through the papers in his desk.

"Uhm, no I don't" Peyton replied.

"Well, I could give them a call, what is the name of the school?"

"I never went to school while I was gone." Peyton bit her lip then squint her eyes as she said this.

"Hmm...What did you do for a year? I can allow you to come back but you cannot be in the same year as your friends." Turner asked curious as to what had happened to the blonde for a the year she had been gone if she didn't at least go to school.

"But, isn't there anything I could do to just jump right into my junior year? Like make up stuff?" Peyton asked dodging Turner's question.

"You have to do a lot of make ups for a year that you had missed." Turner answered noticing the fact that the blonde did not answer his question.

"Okay, then I'll do that." Peyton said with a sigh of relief.

"Peyton, I'm happy that your back here in Tree Hill. But, I cannot just let you jump a year. It wouldn't be fair to other students. You know that. If I did that for you then everyone would be asking for the same thing. No one would bother to study or go to school anymore thinking they could just take a year off, come back and its like nothing happened." Turner explained to Peyton trying to let her see his side.

"But, LIFE isn't FAIR. That is just how it is." Peyton blurted out of nowhere. She knew Turner was right with what he was saying but she just wanted this. Needed this. She wanted to accomplish something before her illness consumes her.

"Excuse me?" The principal asked with disbelief thinking that the blonde was just being difficult.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to raise my voice. I get what you're saying and I totally understand that. But, I need to do this. It's on my list that I have to do and I just want to be able to graduate high school." Peyton explained immediately. She did not like the way she acted either.

"Look, Peyton, you will graduate high school. I KNOW that for sure. You are very smart. You just have to wait a year. Everything will still be there in a year. And I'm sure you're friends will gladly watch as you graduate." Turner said still not seeing Peyton's reason.

The last statement made the tear she had been holding to drop to her cheeks. She now had tears in her eyes while she talked to Principal Turner. The principal was confused as to why the blonde was crying since it's only a year of studying, he found it a bit overdone. He thought that the blonde just wanted to get the year off that is until he heard everything the blonde has to say.

"But, I may not have a year. How can I wait for 2 years? It's not even like I'm gonna need this for college. I just want to accomplish something before I die. That's all I'm asking." Peyton begged. Now that she had hung out with Nathan and Haley again. She realized that she had truly missed them. She wanted to be able to walk with them on stage and sing the obviously corny song the rest of the batch had voted to sing for graduation.

"What do you mean, you don't have a year? What's wrong Peyton?" The principal was now in front of Peyton, rubbing her back. His voice showed concern and worry as if he knew that whatever the blonde has to say was not something to celebrate about.

"I have cancer and I discontinued my treatment. That is why I left. To get treatment." Peyton said in between sobs.

The principal was speechless for a moment. He did not know the words to make her feel better. He knew that there are no right ones. He knew NONE would be able to make it better. He felt bad that someone who hasn't even reached a legal age is now going through something this tragic. _Peyton's right life isn't fair._

"I'm so sorry Peyton. I really have no idea what to say. But, why did you discontinue the treatment? You're very young. You can still fight this." Turner said to the blonde encouragingly.

"It was too hard. I felt sicker than I already have. I just rather live my life short than a long painful one. Please, just let me do the work that I need to do. I know I missed a lot. But, I'm not asking you to just let me go to my junior year without doing anything. I'll take tests, whatever. Please?" Peyton explained and then begged to the principal.

"Okay, I think that is the least that I could do for you. I'd fix everything today and give your schedule tomorrow." Turner said. He was right. It was the least that he could do. He had questions he wanted to ask the blonde but he figured now would not be a good time to ask those questions.

"Thanks." Peyton said giving the principal a weak smile.

"No problem." Turner replied.

"I don't want to just jump right in my junior year. I want to take tests and do stuff that'll show that I'm really okay to go to my junior year." Peyton said. She did not want to be liken to those spoiled, rich kids who thinks they could just get what they want.

"You really don't have to. Like I said before, you're smart. And.." Turner started but was not able to finish as the blonde cut him off.

"No, all I ask was a chance. I don't want special treatment. I don't want to be pitied for something like this."

"Okay if that is what you want. I don't pity you for having...having this..that.. I know you are strong and you'll get through this. I just hope you change your mind for discontinuing the treatment. But, don't worry about the work load. You'll get it. I'll talk to the teachers and then come back here tomorrow and we'll settle everything. You want to go back tomorrow right? 'Cos if you still want this week off... I could---"

"No, tomorrow would be fine. I'll see you then. Thanks!" Peyton said standing up.

"You're welcome."

"Please do not tell anyone about this. My friends don't know yet and I just don't want to deal with them. Not now anyways." Peyton said her eyes begging as she reached the door.

"I won't and I'll tell the teachers the same thing. Peyton, I want you to know that my door is always open if you want to talk." Turner said honestly.

"Thanks, but do you really have to tell them? The teachers?" Peyton asked unsure of what Turner would be doing.

"I really don't have much of a choice because I have to tell them something. I have to tell them why. But, don't worry I'll tell them no special treatments, whatsoever."

"Okay, Thank You" Peyton said before she walked out of the principal's office.

As Peyton was walking on the hallway wiping her tears, she did not notice a certain brunette who was walking towards her also not looking at where she was going. They bumped to each other. The things that the brunette was carrying fell to the floor. They were both apologizing to each other 'til the brunette noticed who the other girl was.

"So the rumors are true. You're back." Brooke said void of emotion as she was picking her things up.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to. I wasn't looking. I'm sorry." Peyton said as she handed the things to Brooke.

"Whatever." Brooke said as she got her things from the blonde.

"Brooke." Peyton said looking at everything but the brunette.

"What are you even doing here? You came back for Lucas? Well, he's all yours!" Brooke said yelling while looking at the blonde who had her eyes on the floor.

"I didn't." Peyton said now looking up.

Brooke saw the tear stained cheeks Peyton had. She knew that the blonde had been crying before they bumped into each other. She just wanted to hold Peyton and tell her everything would be alright. But she can't, because everything had changed since she left without saying goodbye.

"I don't really care if you came back for him. I'm done with the both of you anyways." Brooke said as she walked away from the blonde and headed to the bathroom. When she saw that all the stalls are empty, she locked the door and cried.

Nathan approached Peyton as soon as he saw her at the end of the hall.

"What happened?" Nathan asked worried that his friend had been crying.

"Nothing. Just Brooke being her usual self." Peyton said trying to smile but failed.

"Why were you crying? What did Brooke say?" Nathan asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Brooke has nothing to do with why I'm crying. I talked to Principal Turner he.." Before Peyton could continue he was cut off by a seemingly pissed off Nathan who stopped walking.

"What did Turner do to you?" Nathan asked not happy that the principal made his ex- girlfriend cry. His head was swarming with the worst possible scenarios. He knew that Peyton RARELY cried or even let anyone that she had been doing it. So, for this to happen, it would have to be something major, something big.

"Nothing. Jeez Nathan would you relax. As I was saying Principal Turner allowed me to go back and the treat is he did agree for me to go back as a junior too! Isn't that great?" Peyton said smiling.

"Yeah it is. Wow! But it still doesn't answer why you were crying. Did he say something?" Nathan asked his protective side showing. He did not care who it was. He lost Peyton once, he did not want that to happen again. Not if he can help it.

"I told you he did not do anything. Just forget about it. Where's Hales?" Peyton said changing the topic.

Nathan did not answer instead he turned around and headed purposely towards the principal's office.

"Where the hell are you going?" Peyton asked confused as to what is going on in Nathan's head.

Nathan did not answer. They had reached the principal's office before Peyton had realized what Nathan was going to do.

"Nathan." Peyton said blocking the door.

"Get out of my way, Peyton." Nathan said looking her in the eye.

"Or what? You're gonna make me?" Peyton said also looking at Nathan straight in the eye.

"No. I just..." Nathan said looking away at Peyton.

"You just what Nathan? Look turn around before you do something stupid." Peyton said turning Nathan around and towards the hallway.

"Why are you acting like this?" Peyton asked when they reached a bench outside of school.

"I just... I sucked okay." Nathan said raising his hands up. "I sucked as your boyfriend and I sucked as your friend. You would not have left if I had been a better friend, if I had been there to see how you were. I just want to be here for you now. I just want to make it up to you. For everything that I did and didn't before." Nathan said with tears in his eyes. He really felt like it was his fault that Peyton had left suddenly. Peyton can't help but let a few tears fall too as she listened to the revelation.

"It wasn't your fault I left, okay? It wasn't. And for the record, yes you sucked when you were my boyfriend, but when you met Haley you changed and I saw that. You were a great friend to me. I had my reasons for leaving and it had NOTHING to do with the way you treated me before. As far as I'm concerned I think you had been a great friend to me." Peyton said wiping her tears.

"But, then why? Why'd you left? Not only that, you left without saying goodbye. We did not know where you were for all we know you could have been kidnapped or something if it wasn't for the letter you left for your father. And now, you were crying after you left Turner's office. I just, I want to do something now. I don't want you running away again and if it means kicking his ass in the process I don't really mind."

"Nathan?" Peyton asked incredulously.

"What?"

"You did not just say that!" Peyton asked raising her eyebrows.

Nathan just stared at her.

"That is just stupid. And I'd never forgive you if you did."

"But I didn't"

It was silent for a couple of minutes before Nathan decided to ask Peyton something.

"Why were you crying then?"

Peyton took a deep breathe then talked.

"I told him why I left. It was hard because it felt like everything's real again. I just wanted to pretend a little longer that things did not change, that it was just like the way it was before I decided to leave."

"So you told him, but not me or Haley?"

"I did not have much of a choice. I wanted to graduate with you guys. If I had not told him why, he would not have let me jumped into junior year."

"Why did you leave then?"

"Nathan"

"Peyton why? I just want to know. I wanna be there for you. Haley wants to be there for you. Lucas too."

"I don't need any Lucas in my life. Its complicated enough as it is." Peyton spat bitterly.

"Then why can't you tell me or Haley?" Nathan asked.

"Because I can't."

"Really? You can't? Or you just won't?" Nathan said not believing the blonde's excuse.

"Its not that easy... I just want to forget about it." Peyton said her sight shifting downward.

"But"

"Please Nathan?" Peyton begged.

"Fine." Nathan said giving- in.

"You should go. You still have class. I'll see you tomorrow." Peyton said after a beat.

"Come by tonight." Nathan said.

"I can't. I just need to be alone tonight. How 'bout tomorrow night?"

Nathan understood Peyton and agreed to let her go for today but without assuring her that he was there for her.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I really missed you, you know." Nathan said as he hugged her.

"Yeah, me too." Peyton said hugging him back.


	4. Chapter 4

**BROOKE'S POV**

Brooke locked the bathroom door after checking that no one was in the stalls. She then went into the one nearest to the door and let her tears fall.

_Rumors were true. She's back. Is she back for good? Why did she even left? She came back for Lucas nonetheless. Damn! Why did I have to miss her so much? And why did I have to bitch to her when I saw her. I should be glad that she's back. I am glad. I wanted her to come back the minute I found out she left. UGH!!!Why didn't I just played nice and hugged her when I saw her? I was so worried when she was gone and now that she's back all I did was be a bitch! Why did I have to act like that? Oh, I know because she's stole, stealing, whatever I've never really been good at tenses, my boyfriend, well, ex- boyfriend. Stupid head! Why am I even arguing with myself? This is just crazy!_

She stood and went to wash her face. She stared at herself in the mirror and began crying again. After a few more minutes, she decided that she had wasted enough tears and that she had to move on from Peyton. Peyton was her past and she did not her in her life anymore. _I had lived for a year without her, what's a year and a half gonna do to me? I just have to make sure I don't flunk anything and then I can graduate then get out of here. Just 2 more years, well actually less than 2 years. I hope I don't have her in any of my classes._

Brooke fixed herself up, applying make up and brushing her hair. After that, she took a deep breath and 'smiled' at the mirror then she walked out of the bathroom with her head held high. Just like nothing happened. She went into her next class and smiled as she saw Haley already there.

"So, it turns out the rumors are true." Brooke started as she sat down next to Haley.

Haley turned to Brooke with a bit of panic, wondering what those rumors might be and if it indeed involved her, because with high school, you never really know.

Brooke noticing the panic enveloping her friend's face couldn't help but smirk. "Tutor girl, you did not do anything naughty, did you?"

"Wha—What? I did not. What are you talking about?" Haley said stuttering still wondering what Brooke was talking about.

"Oh, Tutorgirl... You did something didn't you? Come on. Spill." Brooke said teasing.

"No, I did not, didn't. Brooke, what did you hear? Because they are not true. We're friends you should be asking me first before you start believing whatever that is your thinking right now." Haley said frantic.

"Relax, I was just messing with you. You should have seen the look in you face. Completely priceless. I wished I took a picture." Brooke said smiling.

"Funny Brooke, really funny. Only you can have fun at the misery of others." Haley said shaking her head smiling. Only after she stopped panicking did she noticed that Brooke had been crying.

"Brooke what happened?" Haley asked touching the brunette's arm.

"Nothing." Brooke said shrugging.

"Come on Brooke."

"I found out the rumors are true." Brooke said simply.

"What rumors?"

"She's back. Here in Tree Hill. I bumped into her in the hallway."

"Oh" was all Haley could say after she realized she was talking about Peyton.

"So, you haven't seen her?" Brooke asked.

"I ..uhh.. I have seen her..." Haley said looking down at the floor. This did not go unnoticed to the brunette.

"When did you see her?" Brooke asked knowing that Haley may have known Peyton was back longer than she have.

"Ermm...Last night" Haley said still looking at the floor. She was starting to get uncomfortable because she did not know how the conversation would end.

"Last night?" Brooke asked wondering why Haley did not tell her that her ex-best friend was back.

"Yeah, I was grocery shopping then I thought I saw someone I knew on the line then decided to call her. I wasn't sure if it was really her, but then she turned around and its her." Haley explained.

"Oh."

"I wanted to tell you, but I really did not know whether you wanted to know. I mean, last time we talked about her, you said..." Haley was cut off by another question of Brooke.

"I know what I said." Brooke said a little annoyed. "How long has she been here?"

"Just arrived last night. She just went out to get some food." Haley said now looking up.

Before Brooke could ask more, their teacher arrived. Haley was just too happy that the conversation ended because she really had no idea whether Brooke was happy to see her or not. But, by the looks of the things, Brooke certainly was not up for celebrating.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I shouldn't be updating any story, right now. I should be practicing for my Tai-chi exam or reading some book. Yet, here I am updating on my stories. I guess I know who I'll blame when I start failing my exams. LOL!

Enjoy! : )

* * *

"Hey" Nathan said as he saw Peyton.

"Hey, so do we have any classes together or with Hales?" Peyton asked as she handed him her schedule.

"Yeah we do. But, most of my classes have Brooke in it too." Nathan said uneasily because he did not know whether the blonde would hear it as a happy news or not.

"Oh, that's okay. At least she can actually let go of all the pent up anger." Peyton joked.

"Peyton...she did miss you. You guys have known each other for so long. Brooke's just, you know, being Brooke" Nathan tried to ease up the situation.

"Yeah, we have, but all that was thrown out the window the day Lucas came. Anyway, I think it's healthier for her if she does let go of all that anger she has towards me. I've been gone for over a year. So it must have been pretty hard for her not being able to bitch at me in front of, well, everybody. I think that is what she missed." Peyton said smiling.

"Look, it's not like that. You know that she missed you when you were gone. You heard what Haley said." Nathan wanted to say more and defend Brooke but Peyton cut him off.

"I know what Haley said and I know what I know. Brooke will be Brooke. I hurt her. The only way for her to get over it is to hurt the person who hurt her." Peyton replied.

"I think we should go to class now. I don't want to be late on my first day of coming back to school." Peyton said and then walked to her class leaving a stunned Nathan unable to grasp why Peyton was being unusually understanding. A few minutes later he followed Peyton to their classroom.

When Peyton reached the classroom she saw Haley and Brooke talking and felt uneasy at first. Haley then noticed her and waved her to sit on the chair beside her. Brooke turned around to see who was it that Haley was signalling to, her face dropped at the sight of who it was but quickly put on a face that said 'I-hate-you-so-much-you-should-not-have-come-back'

Peyton just smiled at Brooke knowingly. She knew Brooke was just hurt and this was her way of dealing. Besides, she came here to fix things and give people closure before God knows what would happen.

_What the hell is she smiling like a clown for? Do I have something on my face? I doubt it. She must be planning something or whatever. I don't care. _Brooke thought to herself while glaring at Peyton.

Haley noticed the exchange and felt so uncomfortable. She really did not know what to do. She did not want to be caught in the middle and be made to choose sides. She felt so relieved to see Nathan enter the room. She has never been this happy to see him go to class

"Nathan!" Haley said calling Nathan's attention and hoping to relieve the tension between Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey" Nathan said giving Haley a kiss. Afterwards, he took the seat behind Peyton. He was now sitting beside Brooke who is behind Haley.

Before long, the teacher came to the classroom and all the chatters stop. The teacher gave a sympathetic nod and smile to Peyton which did not go unnoticed to Nathan, Haley or Brooke. Brooke shrugged it off, too pissed to care. Nathan and Haley both wondered why but said nothing.

"Did anyone read the chapter I assigned on Shakespeare, aside from Ms. James?" The teacher started.

No one answered. Obviously, no one read the chapter but Haley.

"Okay then, since no one likes to read why don't we change how things work? You will write a poem and or an essay, whichever is more convenient for you. This is poetry, yes I know, but for now I am allowing you to write essays for the activity."

A lot of groans are heard from the class.

A student raised his hand.

"Yes?" The teacher asked addressing the student.

"What would we write about?" The student asked.

"Aha! It's easy actually. You can write anything you want. I want to know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"So, you're telling us we can write anything? As in anything?" One girl asked.

"Yes you can." The teacher answered.

"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" One of the students at the back said with a giggle.

"So are there any other questions?" The teacher asked

A bunch of "None's" are heard from the class.

"Okay then since you do not have any questions. I'm going to be dismissing you early today." The teacher was about to say something else but was cut off by the roaring of the happy students.

"Settle down...Settle down... I still have some announcements." The class listened and they kept quiet.

"Okay..Thank You! So, I want you to be ready by next week. I will not be here for the rest of the week and I'm giving you that time to work on your poems or essays. Make at least two. You have a week guys so don't argue. Okay?"

Some of the students said "okay", some just nodded.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you next week. And do not miss me too much." The teacher with a wink. "Class dismissed"

The students got up from their desks and out the door.

"Ms. Sawyer, can I talk to you for a minute?" The teacher asked Peyton.

Peyton gave a nod to Nathan and Haley then approached the teacher.

"We'll see you at the quad, okay?" Nathan said when he was at the door.

"Yeah, okay." Peyton smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke looked at Nathan like he said something to offend her.

"What?" Nathan asked when she noticed Brooke glaring at her.

Brooke said nothing; she just continued to glare at him.

"You're her friend Brooke. And were you not crying over her wishing for her to comeback when she left?" Nathan said softly.

"I did. I'm over it now. Do whatever you want. And for the record WE are NOT friends anymore" Brooke answered.

Nathan scoffed and sat down next to Haley. "Right"

"Whatever" Brooke replied.

Haley spoke up trying to change the subject.

"So we have a week off in poetry class..." Haley said leaving the sentence hanging.

"Oh,yeah... And the thing that he wants us to do is easy to. Write whatever we want." Brooke said welcoming the subject change.

"Yeah, if only we could have all our classes like that." Nathan agreed also happy for the subject change.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton looked at her Poetry teacher expectantly, a little nervous as to why he wanted to talk to her.

"So, uhm, I'm supposed to give you extra work." The teacher started.

"Yeah, I kinda just don't want to jump a year doing nothing, it seems kinda a bit unfair. Well, it is but.." Peyton said.

"Okay I want you to write me something about the experiences you had while you were away. Don't worry, it's not due tomorrow." The teacher joked.

"Yeah,okay. How long?" Peyton asked.

"As long as you want. I want you to take your time. Give it to me when you are satisfied with it yourself." The teacher answered.

"Oh,okay. Thanks" Peyton said.

"No problem." The teacher replied.

Peyton left the classroom and headed into the quad were Brooke, Haley and Nathan are sitting.

_This'll be awkward. _Peyton thought to herself as she approached the table.

Nathan was the first to notice him and nodded to her. Nathan was seated beside Haley and Brooke was seated opposite them and with her back towards Peyton so she did not really notice when Peyton was approaching them.

"Hey, so what was it about?" Nathan said as soon as Peyton reached them.

"Just make up work." Peyton answered uneasy. She did not know where to seat. She knew Brooke still hated her at the moment, but it would also look like she's avoiding Brooke if she sat beside Haley or Nathan.

_Who knew taking a seat would be THIS hard?_

She must've been standing there for 3 minutes before Nathan noticed and said.

"You can seat down, you know." Nathan joked motioning for her to seat down beside Brooke.

Peyton followed but seat as far away from Brooke as possible without her falling off the bench.

"So what kind of work did he give you?" Haley asked breaking the silence.

"He just wanted me to write an essay." Peyton answered.

"Ah, what about?" Haley asked again.

Before Peyton could answer, Brooke's voice was heard.

"Oh, so all you have to do is make an essay and you can take a year off and come back as if nothing happened? That's a sweet deal." Brooke said sarcastically at Peyton.

"Yeah, it is" Peyton said genuinely smiling at Brooke.

Brooke was silent unable to make a come back, so instead she just gave her a glare: the one where if looks could kill, Peyton would have been long dead.

"So where were you?" Haley could not help but ask.

"What?" Peyton asked confused.

"I meant, when you left, where'd you go?" Haley said.

Peyton was caught on the spot and did not know whether to tell her the truth or to make one up. Luckily, Lucas came distracting them for a minute.

"Hey, it really is true. You're back!" Lucas greeted.

"Hey" Peyton said looking at him.

"So where have you been all this time? We were all worried about you. We did not know where you went. For all we know you were abducted or something, if it weren't for the letter." Lucas said taking a chair from the next table and bringing it to their table.

_Damn! Why did I not think of that? Stupid! I should just have gotten a chair from the table! Ugh! And I thought I already dodged that question. Lucas can really be an ASS! _Peyton thought to herself.

"Earth to Peyton?" Nathan said waving his hand in front of her.

"Yeah" Peyton said snapping out of her thoughts.

"So, where were you?" Lucas asked again.

Brooke was pretending not to care or listen, but really, she was. She was worried as hell when Peyton left to an unknown place without even saying goodbye.

"I've been going places." Peyton answered vaguely.

"Places?" Haley pushed.

"New York then LA." Peyton answered truthfully.

"What were you doing there?" Haley asked again.

"I..uhh..Just stuff. Nothing too interesting." Peyton replied.

Brooke knew Peyton was lying. She knew her for 10 years after all. She wanted to call her on it, but decided otherwise. _I don't care. I don't care. So what, if she lied. Who cares? I don't._

"Oh,okay. What kind of stuff?" Nathan prodded.

"Told you nothing exciting." Peyton replied simply.

The table grew silent.

"Why'd you leave?" Lucas broke the awkward silence.

_I just got back. And now, they are asking too many questions. Big Questions. Why can't they be just like Brooke? Look at her, she hasn't even asked me one question. They should be like her. She doesn't really care anymore does she? Of course she doesn't. But then, why did she cry when I left? I need to stop having these conversations in my head. They are complicating things. UGH!_

"Peyton, are you zoning out again?" Nathan asked snapping his fingers in front of her smiling.

"Sorry, just thinking." Peyton replied.

"About?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing too important." Peyton said.

"So..." Lucas said.

"So?" Peyton asked looking at him.

"So why?" Lucas answered.

"Why what?" Peyton answered fully knowing what her friend was talking about.

"Why'd you leave?" Lucas replied.

"I don't want to talk about it." Peyton said looking down at the table.

"Peyt, we were worried. For all we know, you could have been dead or something." Lucas said concerned.

"Well, clearly I wasn't dead." Peyton replied not too happy about the questioning, but also knowing that they deserve an answer. She will give it to them. Just not now.

"What made you leave? Don't we deserve an answer to these questions? We don't want you running away again like before, you know. Just let us in Peyt." Haley pleaded.

Peyton opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. She looked at Haley who was looking at her with concerned eyes. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Brooke looking and waiting for her to answer that question too.

"Of course I owe you an explanation, I know I do. I..just...look... right now isn't the best time. I'm not yet ready to. I just need more time. I'll answer everything, just give me more time, okay?" Peyton said looking at the table first then at Haley who nodded after she finished talking.

"You had a year. Isn't that a long time?" Brooke said bitterly unable to keep her mouth shut.

"Brooke, I know that and" Peyton was cut off by Brooke.

"Yeah, whatever, I do not care. The only person you seem to care about when you left was you." Brooke said standing up leaving the table with the people sitting there silent.

Peyton wanted to go run after her, but also knew that it would not do any good. She cannot give her the answers Brooke needed and was looking for; so her running after the brunette might cause more damage than good.

Peyton sighed after looking in the direction where Brooke went, then said. "I'm sorry I know I've been selfish for leaving just like that. And I know you want an explanation and I will give it to you. I'm just not ready yet. Not now anyways, I just like how things are right now."

"It's okay. Just tell us when you're ready." Haley said squeezing Peyton's hand.

The bell, as if on cue, rang and they all got up at their seat and went to their classes.

* * *

**idaatje:** You're my first reviewer! Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked what I wrote so far : )

**thefrick:** Yeah well. I couldn't really think of any disease at that time. It shouldn't even have to start with her mentioning right of the bat. But I got anxious and I just wanted to post the story immediately so, I'll just have to make do with flashbacks.

**LP-TrueLoveAlways1137:** Thanks for the review!

**youn2731: **Thanks for the review! And hope you liked what I wrote so far : )

**physcob2002:** Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

**tvloony:** Thanks for the review! ANd here is your update :)

**Shawn-n-Bell:** Aww... Thanks that means a lot! I am such a fan of some of your stories! Yeah, they really do. They are miserable apart. No, there will be no Peyton/Nathan relationship, other than friendship, that is. Peyton has enough drama going on. She doesn't need Haley to hate her too! She needs friends not more enemies.

**Tweetiebird86: **Hey thanks for the reviews! And yeah, i needed that filler so that, we could, at least get a glimpse of what Brooke feels.... Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter too!:)


	6. Chapter 6

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Peyton woke up with a slight head ache. She blamed it for staying up late last night and then waking up early for school.

When she got to the school, the first bell just rang and the students were all going to their respective classrooms. She parked her car then got out immediately after grabbing her bag and sketchpad.

As she was hurrying to go to the classroom, she did not notice that her bag was not properly closed and that some of her things fell out of it.

Nathan, who was getting his books in his lockers, noticed this and begun to pick up Peyton's things. There was one thing that caught his eye though.

"What is this for?" Nathan asked as he was about to hand Peyton her things.

Peyton immediately turned around to face Nathan.

_Shit! Think fast! Think fast! _"Its just vitamins" she said grabbing the bottle away from Nathan and then she headed to class quickly. She was in such a hurry she did not noticed that she sat beside Brooke.

Nathan got a good look of what the name of the pills that was in the bottle. He also noticed that it had Peyton's name on it. He knew that vitamins did not need to be prescribed. He also knew that Peyton was lying so he made a phone call and asked the other person on the line what those pills are for.

After the phone call he made. He got paler and the word worry was practically screaming from his face to anyone who looked at him. _Peyton what is going on with you? Are you sick?_

Nathan was rooted to his spot until he heard the second bell rang. He tried to walk faster, he even wanted to run so that he'd get there much faster but his feet just won't let him. He found out that the pills were indeed vitamins so technically Peyton didn't really lie. What shocked him were the next words that were spoken:_ "they are taken by patients who are undergoing chemotherapy"._

Finally he reached the door to his classroom, he opened it and every head was turned towards him. The only person he looked at was Peyton. Hurt, Worry and Disappointment were plastered to his face as he sat on the empty seat behind Brooke.

Haley immediately noticed the look in Nathan's face and immediately got worried. She called for him, but Nathan did not even look at her. It was like he was off to his own world and all he could see was Peyton.

Brooke wondered why Nathan was looking at Peyton like she did something horrible. She wondered because since Peyton got back, she noticed that Nathan had been the sweetest to her. She was curious as to what have happened or happening at the two. She looked at Peyton who was just as confused at first, but then she noticed how her ex-best friend's face slowly recognized the reason why and how her lips wanted to say something yet no words or sound came out.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Scott!" The teacher greeted.

The teacher went back to discussing the lesson.

Haley was not able to concentrate because he was worried about Nathan.

Peyton was not listening because she was busy thinking why Nathan looked at her like that. Like he knew everything. _He looked so hurt and disappointed at me. We were okay before the pills fell out. What does he know?_

Brooke was not able to pay attention either because she was thinking of what could have happened between yesterday and now. She was also feeling worried, not for Nathan, but for Peyton. She always knew if something was wrong. Ever since the blond left, she had been having those feelings, but she tried to ignore it especially now that the blonde is back. She is suppressing those feelings more than ever, because like she kept on saying to herself. She does not care anymore.

The bell had rung signalling that the class is over. Nathan got up and out the door followed by Haley and Brooke then Peyton.

"Nate, what's wrong?" Haley asked as soon as they got out of the door.

"Nothing." Nathan said his tone not even convincing himself.

Nathan walked towards their usual spot followed by the girls. Lucas was already sitting there waiting for them.

"Hey, what's up?" Lucas asked as soon as he saw his brother.

"You don't have class?" Nathan asked.

"No, are you okay?" Lucas asked his brother as soon as he saw that worried look in his face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Nathan said his voice on edge.

"Just asking." Lucas replied, raising his hand in surrender.

"Hey" Lucas said to no one in particular as the girls came near.

"Nate, come on, what's wrong?" Haley asked as soon as she reached the table and sat beside Nathan.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Nathan said looking at Peyton like she's studying her. This did not go unnoticed to the other three.

"Yeah, right! You're fine! And I am the Queen of England." Brooke replied sarcastically.

"What is going on between the two of you?" Haley finally asked motioning at Nathan and Peyton.

Peyton did not answer instead she looked away and found the group of students away from them very interesting.

Nathan did not answer either. He was caught up in his own head figuring out what's wrong with Peyton.

"What's going on Hales? Brooke?" Lucas asked not understanding why Nathan was so quiet and seem to be in his own little world.

"I don't know." Haley said exasperated.

"Nathan came in looking all freaked out looking at Peyton." Brooke said.

"Would you stop it?" Peyton said to Nathan after a few minutes of Nathan just staring at her.

Nathan looked away then looked at her again.

"Why did you leave Peyton?" Nathan asked his voice stern yet pleading etched with worry and concern.

"What?!" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"You heard what I said. Now why?" Nathan said.

"Yes I heard you, I just can't believe your asking me again. I told you before, I'll tell you when I'm ready. Right now, I'm not. I'm gonna go I have to talk to Principal Turner. I'll talk to you when you're not a jerk anymore." Peyton said as she picked up her things and walked away.

"What is going on with you and Peyton?" Brooke asked as soon as Peyton was out of earshot.

"Nothing." Nathan answered sheepishly.

"Then why were you being such an ass to her? And why are you staring at her like that when you got into the class before?" Brooke asked again.

"I don't know." Nathan said lying.

"Oh, come on Nathan! Everyone in this table can tell you're lying." Brooke said a little annoyed.

"I got a call from Dan before I got in to class, okay?" Nathan said.

"Fine, then what's with the staring?" Brooke said.

"I don't know. I just can't figure out why she left and then now she came back. Don't any of you wonder?" Nathan replied

"Yeah, course I do, but I don't go staring at her like that." Brooke answered.

"Why can't you just ask her? I'm pretty sure that if you were the one asking she'd tell you." Nathan said. He really wanted to know why Peyton left and if it had anything to do with the pills he saw.

"Because it's not my place anymore and I don't really care whatever it is that she does to her life. Our lives together are done. The only reason we're even able to see each other is because we have the same class and circle of friends." Brooke declared.

"Right" Nathan scoffed. "You do not really believe that do you? You can say that all you want, but everyone in this table knows otherwise."

"Whatever" Brooke said standing up leaving the three alone.

"Nathan, why are you acting like this? And especially to Peyton? She just came back. Could you give her a break?" Haley asked annoyed by how her boyfriend is acting.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just don't get why she left then came back. And now the teachers we have are all giving her these creepy smiles and look. I'll find her and apologize later." Nathan explained to Haley.

"Okay." Haley said hugging Nathan.

"So I'm not the only one who notices those cryptic smiles and looks huh." Lucas started.

"Yeah." Haley said.

* * *

**Tweetienbird86:** Maybe she wants him, maybe she doesn't. We'll see. I haven't written the whole story yet. So, I'm just writing it as it goes. Yeah, she's gonna have to tell them soon. She needs someone to lean on to. Plus, she can't keep it all to herself 'til she dies. And Nathan, as you can see in this chapter is already getting curious. Maybe he'll be the first to know ;P

**rosseyanna: **HAHA! Same here, they are too miserable without each other. They really should make up soon. ;P

**tvloony: **She'll tell one of them soon. Really, really soon;) And let's not kill Peyton yet! HAHA! That is just sad.

**LP-TrueLoveAlways1137: **hey no need to wait no more. Here's your update! :)

**thefrick:** haha! glad it piqued your interest..hehe... :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Peyton was startled by these sounds and almost jumped from her seat in the car.

It was Lucas. Of course, he always tries to be the hero and save everyone.

"What're you doing? Giving me a heart attack?" Peyton asked as she rolled down the window and talked to Lucas.

"I could ask you the same thing. You have been avoiding Nathan or maybe all of us like a plague. What's wrong?" Lucas asked worried.

"Did Brooke send you too? 'Cos I doubt if she did." Peyton replied bitterly.

"Brooke missed you, you know. Just give her some time. She'll come around." Lucas said opening Peyton's door.

"Yeah, time is all I have don't I?" Peyton replied sarcastically.

Lucas did not get what Peyton was really saying. He just thought that Peyton was too tired of waiting for Brooke to stop bitching around.

"Let's go." Lucas said urging her to come to their table.

"Maybe next time Luke, I'm just gonna go straight to class." Peyton said as she got out of the car and passed him by.

"Peyton" Lucas called out but Peyton never looked back.

Peyton was one of the few students that were early to class. Brooke, Haley and Nathan are not yet there. She opened her notebook and started to draw. She was drawing two kids sitting on the swings holding hands. In the middle she wrote the words: _**Friends Forever**_. At the bottom of those words was a phrase. Unless you look at the picture scrupulously, you will not be able to read the words that said: _**'til some guy comes along.**_

She could not help but feel sad and bitter at how things have gone between her and her best friend or ex- best friend. Brooke had always been there for her, but when High School and guys came somehow they drifted apart. They were not as close as they were as kids. She needed her best friend badly a year ago, but because of some guy named Lucas Scott, all they had was thrown out the window. She let a tear escape her eye and fall onto her drawing. She was unaware that her friends, Brooke, Haley and Nathan, were already there and are looking at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked softly reaching for Peyton's hand.

Peyton was snapped out of her thoughts by the soft hands that reached for her hand. She looked at who it was. It was Haley. She smiled at her then said.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You wanna talk about it?" Haley asked again as she noticed the tears forming in the blonde's eyes.

"Yeah" Peyton said trying to smile but failed. She stood up from her seat and disrupted the class. At the moment, she was still unaware that a teacher was standing in front of her discussing Biology 'til she saw every head turn towards her.

"Sorry..." Peyton said sheepishly then went on to grab her things and went straight to the teacher in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I just I need to get out." Peyton asked looking at the ground then at the teacher who smiled.

"Of course. Do you want me to call for someone?" The teacher asked understandingly.

"No, I just need to get out." Peyton answered.

"Okay." The teacher said giving her a pass for the hallway.

Brooke, Haley and Nathan were left confused and with more questions. They all wondered why the teacher just allowed her to get out just like that after disrupting the class. Also, they wondered why the teacher seemed to be so understanding to their friend.

Peyton got out of the classroom and went straight to her car. She did not notice Lucas who was standing near the benches talking to some of the players.

Lucas saw her and called out to her, but she did not look back. Either because she did not hear or she just did not want to see him. Maybe even both. Lucas ran after her and grabbed her arm gently.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lucas asked as soon as he got a hold of her arm.

"Out of here" Peyton said glaring at him and shrugging his hands off of her arm.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked concern.

Peyton wanted to say _"You and everything else"_ because although he was being a good friend since she came back, she still couldn't help but resent him for coming between her and Brooke. But instead of saying that, she just turned around and walked away.

"Wait." Lucas said going after her as he noticed the tears in her eyes.

Peyton kept on walking to her car ignoring him. She finally reached her car and opened it. Just as she was about to leave the campus, Lucas got in the passenger seat prompting her to stop. She did not want to spend time with Lucas, aside from the fact that Brooke will throw another fit, she just didn't want to hang out with him anymore than she already had. She was glad that at least Brooke was not calling her slut or whore anymore although she knows that she still had a lot of things to do before Brooke can finally speak to her without it being a sarcastic remark. But at least, it was a step towards, maybe, forgiveness? She wasn't sure. But whatever it was, she did not want to relapse, just because of Luc-ASS.

"Get out!" Peyton said as she stopped the car.

"What?" Lucas asked incredulously.

"You heard me. GET. OUT. NOW." Peyton said glaring at him.

"Why? So that you could run away again? You cannot deal with your problems like that" Lucas said and touched her arm. Well, attempted to because before he was able to touch her, she had already got out of the car.

Peyton walked away from the car and left Lucas alone in her car. He sat there for a few minutes then went after her again. He found her sitting at one of the benches near the trees. She was staring far away with tears falling her eyes.

"Peyt" Lucas said softly as he took a seat next to her.

Peyton glared at him. "Why do you keep on following me? Leave me alone."

"Peyton we're your friends and we're worried about you." Lucas explained still worried.

"Just leave me alone." Peyton said seething with anger.

"Why do you keep on pushing us away? That may have worked before, but now we're here and we're not going away. I'm not going away." Lucas pleaded while he stood from his chair.

"Can't you not hear me? Or can't you just understand English?" Peyton said still mad.

"Why are getting mad at me for?" Lucas said staring at Peyton confused.

"Just Go Luke, please?" Peyton said her voice a little softer than before.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not. Maybe before I let you have your way. But not now. Not anymore." Lucas said with sadness. He remembered the day he found out that Peyton left Tree Hill. He could not help but cry. It felt like all energy was drained from him.

"Why can't you just listen? I don't need you. I don't. So just leave me the hell alone!" Peyton said yelling at him.

Lucas was a bit surprised of Peyton's tone and yelling. It was laced with anger and hatred.

"Leave you alone? So you could runaway again, like last time?" Lucas said sarcastically.

Peyton was silent yet she kept on glaring at him.

"You left with NO goodbyes Peyton. Nothing! Not even a single note! You got us really worried. If we had not found the letter for your father, we would not have known you left Tree Hill and was not abducted by some Psycho!" Lucas said frustrated.

Peyton stood up not wanting to hear anymore of his whines and walked away from him.

Lucas, however, was very persistent and followed her.

"Can't you not take a hint?" Peyton said turning around when she noticed that Lucas had followed her.

Lucas did not say anything, but did not move either.

"Lucas stop it! Its getting annoying. You do not always need to be a hero. You can't save everyone, everytime. That is just impossible." Peyton said walking away hoping that Lucas would not follow her anymore.

"You're right I cannot save anyone! But I can definitely save you! I will be here and will not go away. Nothing you do can make me go away. I made that mistake once, I'm not about to do it again." Lucas said with tears in his eyes.

"Did you not hear me before? I don't need you. I don't even need saving! I don't need your help! I'm fine on my own!"

"Yeah, just like the last time. You just wanted to be alone. You just needed time for yourself. You did not need anyone. Look, how well that turned out? YOU runaway and left your friends and your best friend!"

"I did not leave her! She left me! You know why? Because of YOU! And you know what, stop acting like you know everything! 'Cos you don't even know the half of it!" Peyton said infuriated.

"Oh yeah? I don't? Then why don't you tell me then? Enlighten me please Ms. Sawyer?" Lucas said his voice rising a little.

Peyton rolled her eyes and turned her back away again from him and walked a little faster.

Lucas caught up with her and turned her around.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Lucas said his voice now soft.

"I love you and I care about you." Lucas continued.

"You love me?"Peyton said incredulously. _I cannot believe him!_

Lucas just looked at her and nodded.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Peyton said shrugging his hand away from him.

"Just let me in, Peyton. Just tell us what's wrong? Let us help." Lucas said.

"Nothing is wrong. Except for you being an annoying selfish jock!" Peyton replied.

"I'm selfish?" Lucas said in disbelief. He could not believe he is being called selfish when he wasn't the one who runaway to some place and never even cared to say goodbye.

"If I'm selfish, what do we call you then huh? Who left without saying goodbye and not thinking about what the people you left here would feel!" Lucas continued.

Peyton who was so hurt by those words could not help but slap him.

SLAP!

Lucas looked at her confused and hurt. Peyton did not care. She just said,

"You know what, I am sorry for thinking about myself at that moment!" Peyton said sarcastically and loud almost yelling, then continued much calmer. "I knew it was selfish and it was unfair for Brooke, Haley, Nathan and you. But I needed to do that, I needed to think. I came back with questions. I know. But, don't you think what you did was unfair too? I lost Brooke because of you. She threw everything away because of you. Years we had together. Years of memories. Of happiness, of sadness! Years! Years, Luke! I never thought that a guy would be the one to break us. But you did. I could have lived without you, but not with her. I needed her. I told you to stop it that I wasn't interested. But you just won't quit it. So, next time you try and tell me I'm selfish, look at yourself first!" Peyton finished pointing at him with tears flowing in her cheeks.

Lucas looked down unable to say anything.

"I think it's better if we don't talk to each other for a while." Peyton said, her voice soft and defeated, after a few seconds before walking away.

Lucas kicked the land he was standing out of frustration.

* * *

**lalez:** (Belated) Merry Christmas to you too! Glad to know you liked the story so far. Well, when I was writing that... I was thinking that Nate is talking to some doctor he knew or something. Someone with authority on the subject *shrugs*

Brooke is being like that because she felt betrayed. Her best friend just left without so much as a note. It hurt her. She couldn't possibly just let the blonde in, just because she came back and apologize. She wants Peyton to feel the same pain she felt before. She, even, thinks that Peyton has is easy because she didn't have to worry about whether Brooke is hurt or is still alive since Peyton can actually see her.

**Tweetiebird86: **Yeah, I think he will be too! He is the one who is so persistent of the 4 of them. Peyton's dad is one of my dilemmas that's why it took me a while to even post the first chapter of this story. I just don't know where to put him. I don't want to kill him. I might need him later. You're just making my life harder, aren't you? = P You're the only one who noticed him out of the picture. I was kinda hoping that no one would notice about him, at least until I figure out what to do with him... But then, I hadn't really factored in you-who-seem-to-notice-everything while I was starting this story. LOL!!! Glad to read your review as always! Tell me what you think of this chapter too!= )

**tvloony: **HAHA! Yeah, that is how the others would find out about her illness, I think, especially Brooke. That revelation MIGHT even be a reason for Brooke to let go of all that contempt and anger she holds on to Peyton.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **_Tweetiebird86_**; **_tvloony_**, thank you for reviewing. I appreciated it. I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow.**

* * *

Peyton and Lucas were both unaware to the fact that Nathan, Brooke and Haley were looking at them from a far wondering what is going on between the two.

"Well, there's Peyton" pointed Brooke. She was trying really hard not to show Peyton, she still cares and wants some answer too.

"With Lucas? What are they talking about?" Haley wondered.

"More like arguing." Nathan interjected.

"Yeah, they don't seem to be all lovey-dovey." Brooke said.

Both Nathan and Haley looked at her weird.

"What? I'm just saying." Brooke said shrugging the looks off.

"Peyton did not come back here for Lucas." Nathan stated.

"How do you know?" Brooke wondered out loud.

"I just do. If it was about, why does it look like Peyton hates Lucas right now." Nathan said as their two friends, Peyton and Haley, were yelling at each other. They could not hear what it was about. But it's very obvious that they are disagreeing on something.

"Should we come there and try break them off?" Haley said.

"Let's just let them be. They should be able to resolve whatever that is. Let's just watch what'll happen." Nathan answered.

_I think we should go over there. Damn it Brooke! You told yourself you do not care anymore. Wait. Why is Peyton...? Is she crying? _Brooke thought to herself.

"What the hell?!" Brooke said out loud as she saw Peyton slap Lucas really hard. She even thought she heard it from where they were standing.

"Ouch!" Haley winced for Lucas.

"That'll leave a mark" Nathan stated.

"Lucas, must have said something stupid." Brooke said. _He deserved it._

"Really, really stupid." Nathan added.

"Nathan, Tutorgirl, you should go there see what's going on." Brooke ordered. _Make sure she's alright. _

"Why don't you go check on her?" Nathan asked.

"I can't." Brooke said sadly.

"Can't? Or Won't?" Nathan asked again.

"I'm glad she's back and she's okay, I am. There was not a day I did not think about her, but we just can't be friends anymore. It hurt too much when she left, it hurt more than what she did with Lucas. And that hurt a lot. We are just better off as acquaintances. I'm better off if I care for her from a far." Brooke said defeated then turned around leaving the couple alone.

"And take care of her. I know you will, just take really good care." Brooke said as she turned back around to face the couple.

"We will Brooke." Haley said.

Brooke then walked away and went to find Bevin.

Nathan and Haley went to Lucas and Peyton. By the time, they reached the two, Peyton was already walking away and Lucas was kicking the land.

"What did you say to her man?" Nathan asked worried.

"I uhh." Lucas did not know what to say.

"I'm gonna go after her, okay?" Nathan said kissing Haley's forehead.

"Yeah,okay. I'll see you later." Haley said.

Nathan went to follow Peyton who was heading to the parking lot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" Haley asked her best friend.

"I just wanted to know why she left Hales. I was so worried. I did not mean to upset her. She just left and now she's all of a sudden back without even telling us where she's been." Lucas explained.

"I don't think she was upset. She was more mad than upset." Haley said.

"You saw..?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah we did. And even if we hadn't, there is a mark on your face telling us what happened." Haley said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"She just more closed off than she did before. Her walls had gone up much higher and the only person who can actually lower those walls is..." Lucas was cut off by Haley.

"She cares, you know that she does. Seeing her best friend like that isn't really a fun sight to see for her. It's been really hard for her too. She's just dealing, Luke. She'll come around eventually." Haley said defending Brooke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened back there?" Nathan asked as soon as he reached Peyton.

Peyton took a deep breath then said, "Lucas being an ass."

"What did he say to you?" Nathan asked worried.

Peyton got in her car. Nathan also got in her car.

"Nothing worth repeating, I don't wanna talk about it."

"You've been avoiding me..." Nathan started leaving the sentence hanging.

"Yeah" was all that Peyton could say.

"We need to talk. I need to ask you some questions that has been bugging the hell out of me for the past few days." Nathan said.

Peyton remained silent.

"Peyton, I don't want to upset you. I really don't. And I know I was a jerk last time we talked although I promised you I would be a better friend. But, what are those pills for? Why are you taking them?" Nathan said worried his eyes pleading to give him answers.

"Nathan..." Peyton begged hoping he'll drop it.

"Peyt, I know that they are taken by people who have chemo and those pills are yours I saw your name on it. Please, Peyt? What's wrong? Are you sick?" Nathan asked with tears.

Peyton was having an internal battle of whether to tell or not to tell Nathan what is going on. After the conversation she had with Lucas, she just wanted to be alone, to cry, to just forget about everything. She had been avoiding Nathan or talking to him for the past couple of day. Today though, she just wanted to let everything out, tell everything, tell it to anyone that'd listen.

"Cancer." Was all that Peyton could say after a moment of debate on her part.

Nathan looked confused and worried.

"What?" Nathan asked not believing what he was hearing.

"I have cancer." Peyton said just above whisper.

"You can't. Are you sure? Maybe they made a mistake? Maybe they could...take some... I don't know..tests? or whatever? They make mistakes you know." Nathan asked dumbly. He knows deep inside its true. There was no mistake. He had seen the pills. That is even one of the reasons why he began asking questions even though Peyton had already told them that she'll tell them when she's ready.

They were silent for quite a while. No one said a word after the revelation. Peyton kept on staring into space. Nathan keeps on looking at Peyton then at the windshield. He tried opening his mouth to say something, but words just seem to be caught in his throat. He wanted to comfort her, to say words that'll make ease the pain she must have or been going through, but knew that words are just not enough\h to soothe those pain. Not at that moment.

They had been sitting in that car for a good an hour and a half before someone decided to say something.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nathan asked.

"Because things are just...too complicated then, it was just too hard. I wanted to tell Brooke, but I uhhh... I screwed it up with her. I couldn't tell you because you and Haley are going through a very rocky patch...and...I didn't want to ruin it for you too. I just didn't want... I just want things to change or... go back to the way things were... before Lucas and everything." Peyton said in between sobs.

Nathan held her close soothing her back.

"You should have told us. It would not have affected Haley and I." Nathan said then he held her face to face him, to look at him and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I should have noticed then that something was wrong. I should have been there. We all should have. I'm so sorry Peyt"

Peyton sobbed much harder letting all the tears fall. It made her feel a bit better now that she had told someone about it.

"I guess I deserved it, you know." Peyton said as her sobs had mellowed down.

"What are you saying?! You, do not deserve this. Even Brooke will tell you that much!" Nathan replied.

"Yeah, about that, I know this is a lot to ask but I don't want anyone to know yet, especially Brooke." Peyton said.

"But she deserves to know. You're her best friend, don't you think you'd wanna know if you were in her place?" Nathan explained.

"Of course I'm going to hell her. Just not now. She has to let go of anger, hatred, or whatever it is that she feels towards me before I tell her. We have to be on the same page when I do. It wouldn't be fair if I just told her like that. I know Brooke and I don't want her to just forgive me because I'm sick, because she pities me or because she feels guilty. She has to get over what happened first." Peyton said.

"Ok. So can I ask where you went when you left?" Nathan said agreeing to the blonde wishes.

"New York. I went to get treatment there." Peyton said.

"So, how was it? The treatment they did?" Nathan asked

"It was... hard, made me very tired and just... very tired." Peyton answered.

"I really wish you called us. We would have been there. Cheer you up maybe" Nathan said.

"I never really intended on seeking treatment." Peyton said enlightening Nathan.

"Then, why'd you leave?" Nathan asked again.

"I told you before, Nate, things got too complicated here and I just wanted to get away." Peyton explained.

They were silent again for a few minutes.

"You know... I actually thought that if I left Tree Hill that none of it will be real, like I could just start a life cancer free." Peyton said a hint of smile while she glanced at Nathan.

"I think its time for me to drop you off. Haley might be wondering where you are." Peyton stated.

"She knows I went after you."Nathan said not really wanting for the conversation to end. He wants to know more about what happened to the blonde when she runaway.

"I think we should take a breather on this one." Peyton said as turned on the engine and drove towards Haley and Nathan's apartment.

Nathan just nodded knowing that there was no use pushing the blonde off after such a big revelation.

"Don't tell Hales, please." Peyton said as she reached the couple's apartment.

"It's..." Nathan started but Peyton gave him a look. "Fine, fine I won't"

"Thanks. And hold it together for me please?" Peyton said.

"Just call me if you need anything or to talk?" Nathan said sheepishly then tapped the blonde's leg and got out of the car.

"Good Night, Peyt!" Nathan said through her window.

"Night Nate!" Peyton waved then drove off.

Nathan took a deep breath and attempted to fix himself then got in to their apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

"How is she?" Haley greeted when she saw Nathan come in.

"What did Luke say to her?" Nathan replied

"He never really said what exactly, but I think it has something to do with how she left. I'm not sure. He's been very vague. Didn't she tell you?" Haley asked.

"No, just said that it wasn't worth repeating." Nathan answered.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Haley said when she noticed that Nathan had actually been crying.

"Please don't. I can't tell you Hales." Nathan pleaded with Haley.

"Is it about her leaving?" Haley wanted to know.

"Yes, but that's all I can say."Nathan stood up from the couch and went to shower.

"How bad was it?" Haley pried as soon as Nathan got out of the shower.

"Really bad." Nathan said.

"Well, is she going to be okay?" Haley asked.

"I hope so." Nathan replied as he lay down on the bed beside her.

Haley nodded then dropped the subject knowing that the blonde would tell them when she is ready. For now, she is happy that at least she told Nathan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Peyton both went to class with the remnants of what had happened yesterday still apparent.

Nathan had been very quiet and was always looking at Peyton's way, always worried. He only talks to ask if the blonde was okay or if she needed something.

Peyton had had enough of it so she decided to talk to him at lunch.

"Nathan, can I talk to you for a sec?" Peyton said as she got up and left the table. She waited for him to follow her in to one of the benches where no one could here what they were saying.

Nathan immediately followed where the blonde had gone.

"So, what is going on with the two?" Brooke asked Haley as soon as the two had left.

"I don't know." Haley said looking far away.

"Come on, Hales. It's not like I'm gonna tell her you told me." Brooke said.

"I really don't know. I wish I did." Haley said now looking at Brooke.

"Nathan never cries, and by the looks on his eyes it looks like he had been doing that all night." Brooke said concerned and curious. _What happened last night?_

"I don't know. He won't tell me. He says he can't. He's been like that since he talked to Peyton." Haley explained.

"Have you tried asking him like really, really ask him?" Brooke said asked. She really wanted to know what was going on. _Has he been crying because of Peyton? Why?_

"What do you think Brooke? Of course I did, but Peyton must have told him not to say anything." Haley said defeated and annoyed that Brooke doesn't believe she's telling the truth.

Brooke sighed.

"Where'd you think they went?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know."

After a beat

"Brooke, you should talk to her." Haley told Brooke

"I can't. I have to move on Hales..." Brooke said standing up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop that!" Peyton said as soon as Nathan was in front of her.

"Stop what?" Nathan asked confused.

"You, looking at me like that!" Peyton said annoyed at the way Nathan's been acting.

"Peyt, there are a lot of questions I need to... " Peyton cut him off before he could ever continue.

"Don't Nathan. I don't want to talk about it." Peyton said walking away.

"You cannot just tell me you have cancer and then walk away!" Nathan said a little too loud.

"You might want to say that a little louder, I don't think everyone heard you!" Peyton said as she turned around to faced him.

"What do you want me to do just stand and pretend I don't know anything?" Nathan said.

"Finally, you understood!." Peyton said and then left Nathan standing there baffled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton went back to the table just to get her things. Lucas and Haley who was left at the table both wanted to ask what the problem was, but knew better than to push the blonde.

Nathan arrived seconds after Peyton left.

"What was that all about?" Haley asked.

"I don't know anymore." Nathan said.

Just then the bell rang and they all got up to go to their class.

* * *

**Tweetiebird86:** Thanks! Glad you liked it! Yeah, definitely and I think it's harder for Nathan not being able to let Hayley in on the loop. Luckily, for him, Hayley is soo understanding.

**tvloony: **thanks glad you liked it!

**anniiie:** thank you! and here's your update! =)


	10. Chapter 10

"So, Peyton's not joining us at lunch?" Lucas asked to no one in particular.

"Don't think so." Nathan replied.

"What happened to you guys the other day?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go. I'll see you later." Nathan said and kissed Haley goodbye.

"So, Peyton's not talking to any of us?" Lucas asked again.

"She talks to me." Haley said.

"Don't really care." Brooke said.

Both Haley and Lucas looked at her disbelievingly.

"What?" Brooke said before biting into her sandwich.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You said, when you left you did chemo. So, does that mean you're done with all of that?" Nathan asked as soon as he saw Peyton.

"You could say that." Peyton said as she shut her locker and got her books.

"So, we should celebrate then?" Nathan said.

"I don't think so." Peyton replied.

"Why the hell not? If you don't want to tell them, I can deal with that. But, don't you think you should celebrate now that you're all better?" Nathan said not backing down.

"I just don't see the point in celebrating. If you want to throw a party, go ahead and do it. But not on my expense." Peyton said walking away from Nathan.

"Why do you have to make things so damn complicate, Peyton? We just want to see you happy like before." Nathan said as he followed Peyton.

"You think throwing a party will make me happy?" Peyton asked incredulously.

"I didn't mean it like that. Its just you've been here for more than 2 weeks and you haven't gone out to have fun." Nathan explained.

"I just don't feel like partying. It doesn't make me less normal." Peyton replied.

"A little fun is not going to kill you, Peyt!" Nathan said.

"Yeah, but Cancer will." Peyton said a little tired and sad.

"But, you said you're okay now." Nathan said.

"I am. I'm feeling much better now than when I did few months back." Peyton answered vaguely.

"Do you still have to go and do chemo?" Nathan asked serious evident in his voice. He wasn't as cheery as he was when he was asking her to party or celebrate.

"No, I'm done with that."

"Okay, that's good right?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, it is." Peyton replied.

"So, do you have to go and do some tests to ensure that it's all gone?" Nathan asked concerned.

Peyton took a deep breath then said, "It's still there."

"But, you said..."

"I said I'm done with chemo. I never said that the cancer was done with me." Peyton said cutting him off.

"So, you still have it? Why the hell did you stop the treatment then?!" Nathan asked raising his voice.

"Because I did not want to do it anymore, I'm much better off without it anyway."

"You're better off without it?! You're better off with cancer?!" Nathan asked infuriated and not believing what the blonde was saying at the moment.

"Could you say that any louder?" Peyton said leaving Nathan from the hallway.

"No, Peyton, you are not going to walk away from me again. You made me believe that you don't have cancer anymore and that you battled it while you were gone." Nathan said grabbing her arm.

"I never made you believe anything! I never told you I'm cancer free! All I told you was I was done with it!" Peyton said shrugging her arm away from Nathan's grasp.

"How could you be so selfish and just give up like that?!" Nathan asked enraged.

"Because it was too hard. Don't you think I would want to live longer? But, LIFE isn't FAIR!!! It never was. I tried! Okay?! I tried! But, you don't know how it was. It was too damn painful and hard! I felt much sicker than I already was." Peyton said now crying.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence near the trees, Nathan said something.

"Look, its going to be okay. You have us now. We'll help you get through it. Fight it. Just don't give up."

"I never came back to get treatment here, Nathan. If I wanted to do the chemo, I would have done it there. Not here." Peyton explained.

"Then, why'd you come back?" Nathan asked softly.

"To settle some scores. Give closure. And to be near my mom." Peyton said sighing.

"You're thinking of dying here? You're too young Peyt! And now, you're thinking of your death? You still have time. You can fight this. Come on, wouldn't you tell me the same thing if I was in your place?" Nathan asked not believing what he's hearing.

"Nathan, this isn't a discussion. I've thought about this for a while before I came back. It was either I die here or there. I prefer here, near my mom." Peyton explained.

"But, you can't just do that! Its not fair, for you or for us." Nathan whined.

"I told you, life isn't fair." Peyton said standing up.

"You're not being fair to us." Nathan said looking up at the blonde.

"Maybe. But, I still want some control over my life while I still can." Peyton said then left.

Nathan didn't know what to do or say anymore. He couldn't believe that Peyton would just give up on life like that. He felt the tears fall as the realization of the fact that there is nothing he can do about it sunk in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who died?" Lucas said to Nathan as he noticed his brother so sad, so heartbroken.

Nathan just glared at him not finding the joke funny.

"What is your problem?" Lucas said not understanding his brother.

"None of your business." Nathan said a little to harshly, then walked out of the table.

Lucas looked at Haley for explanation but Haley just shrugged not knowing exactly what is going on with Nathan.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Brooke chirped in.

"None that I know of." Haley sighed.


End file.
